A Bets A Bet
by tamyyiia
Summary: Shizuo makes and bet with Izaya. Everything has consequences and this one is full of lemony goodness.Izuo. Neko-maid!Shizuo R&R


**Declaimer: I own nothing.**

**A bets a bet**

It was one of those things that you just didn't do. Something only idiots would even consider. I never really thought of myself as being that stupid. Well…I mean I can't hold down a job but that has nothing to do with being smart. Its this damn strength that I have and sometimes people just piss me off.

It's not my fault they have vending machines chucked at them.

I gritted my teeth and tried to smile but it came out as a strained grimace. My hands were infront of me and I was sitting on the carpeted floor of a large apartment.

"Welcome home, Master. Nyan." I said through narrowed eyes and a small growl started in my throat. The bastard is gonna pay for this.

He dropped his coat onto a nearby table and walked into the room with a deliberate slowness. It was like he was trying to piss me off even more.

"Ne, Shizu-chan looks so pretty." He said with glee. I watched as he reached his hand out and rested it on my head. "Mmm. The ears were a good touch. I'll have to thank Erica for that. Neko-maids really are sexy."He patted me in the head while I tried not to rip off his hand.

Now you are probably wondering whats going. I'll explain.

Last week I made a mistake. I bet against Izaya.

I didn't think that he would actually be able to find her head. So I bet that I could find it before him. Well….I lost and the punishment was that I had to do whatever Izaya wanted for a whole day. Which explains why I am now kneeling on his apartment floor in a maids dress with kitty ears.

I was going to make his suffer when this ended. I was going to kill the bastard.

"Go make me some black tea, shizu-chan." Izaya ordered and pointed towards his kitchen.

I got up from the floor and started walking over to the kitchen.

SMACK!

I heard it before I felt it.

Izaya. Had. Just. Smacked. My. Ass.

I spun around I shock and stared at his smirk ridden face. That Bastard.

"You Bastard!" I growled and lunged for him. He of course dodged me and jumped over his sofa in the same instance.

"Ah, ah, ah. I can do whatever I want to you for the whole day. That was the agreement, shizu-chan." He said as he waged a finger at me.

"That doesn't give you permission to sexually har-hare- Damnit!"

"Harass? Hmm. I think it does. _Whatever I want _and I want to touch your ass." He said as he took a step closer to me. I stood my ground. No one makes the Shizuo Heiwajima run away.

He looked at me through think black lashes with a small creepy smile on his face. He stroked the side of my face with his left hand and I stiffened as I felt the other rest on the inside of my thigh.

"Flee, what the-"

"Call me master." He ordered as lips were suddenly crushed to mine in a violent kiss. I tried to be unresponsive as he forced his way past my lips with his wet muscle. I wouldn't let him in. No way! That was what I thought until the hand on my thigh went higher to squeeze the steadily forming erection.

_Fuck._

I gasped into the kiss and he forced his way into my mouth. Swirling my tongue with his as I decided to give in and just aim to be the dominate one.

That didn't really go as planned. With Izaya fondling my balls through laces nickers, I was almost a quivering puddle on the floor.

I moaned into the kiss and bucked into his hand. I felt so ashamed but it felt so good. His scent was all around me, suffocating me and making me dizzy. So when he suddenly pulled away and pushed me back onto the kitchen table, I fell back without hesitation.

Izaya stood inbetween my legs and pulled me closer in to wrap my stocking coated legs around his hips. He ground his erection into mine and I couldn't help but give out a loud lewd moan of delight.

"So Hard, Shizu-chan. You really want this don't you?" He said as he leaned down and started to nip at me neck. Sucking on one particular spot that made me shudder. He pulled back to admire his handy work. It was defiantly going to leave I mark I bet. "Do you want me?" He asked as he sensually rolled his hips to grind against mine. "Answer me Shizu-chan."

"Yes." I groaned as my face heated up. Izaya smirked in triumph.

"Yes what?" He said and pushed his hips into mine again, only this time it was a lot harder.

"Yes Master!"

The sound of a zipped being pulled down sounded so loud to my ears. I was in a highly aroused state. I couldn't believe that Izaya could make me feel so good and he hadn't even really touched me yet.

Izaya grabbed my hand and dragged me to his sofa but he didn't push me down onto the soft cushions. No…he pushed me down onto the floor in a kneeling postion and sat himself down. His cock stood to full attention inbetween his legs and he smirked.

Pulling me forward until my face was level with his cock. It was larger than I expected it to be. I thought it would be small like Izaya…not that I've ever thought about his dick before! It was pretty big. I gulped.

"Suck." Izaya ordered as he pushed my head down.

I gave a hesitant lick at the head. This seemed to please Izaya if the tightening of the hand in my hair was anything to go by. I felt more confident and took the whole thing into my mouth. Hollowing my cheeks to take his deeper. Izaya twitched in my mouth and I thought he was going to come put instead he force my head down and started to fuck my mouth brutally.

In. Out. In. Out.

It was fast and I found that I could hardly breathe. Izaya groaned and moaned his approval at the sounds of sucking and slurping.

"Fuck." He groaned and forced me away. I fell back onto my back with a dazed expression as I tried to regain my composure.

I didn't have time for that though. I was flipped onto my stomach. "get on your hands and knees." Izaya said breathlessly. I obliged.

The dress was hitched upwards and the frilly nickers were ripped down. I felt hands on my ass as the cheeks were brutally kneaded and smacked.

I knew this was coming but I didn't expect it to be so soon and without preparation.

Izaya lined his cock up with my entrance and slammed in without any thought for me. I found I didn't care. If anything it made it all the more pleasurable as he abused my hole thoroughly.

He thrust in further and grunted.

"So tight. Shizu-chan are you a virgin? Heh, not anymore~" He said happily as he pulled out slowly only to pump back in with a fevered glee.

"AAAHHHHHHhhh" I screamed as he continued to fuck me. He was going go deep and hard that I thought that I would fall, only the gripping on my hips kept me level.

I started to push myself back onto him as he sped up his thrusts.

The sounds of skin slamming against skin filled the heated apartment. My arms collapsed under me but my hips were held up and Izaya carried on fucking me into the floor.

"Gonna-I'm gonna" I said in a broken voice. I wanted to explode. It was intoxicating. His hips smashing into mine. The hand that hand a brutal brusing grip on my waist. I wanted more but I knew I wouldn't last.

"Come screaming my name, shizu-chan." He purred into my ear as the thrusts became harder and more sloppy.

"Izaya" I whisped. As sweat rolled down my face and clung to my hair.

"SCREAM I!" Izaya roared. As he mercilessly pounded into me.

"IZZZAAAAYYYAAAA" I bellowed as I came to my climax. I felt my walls tighten against him as he continued to push in and out.

"Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!" He cried out and made the last few thrusts. He filled me deeply and didn't stop thrusting till he had milked himself dry. "Mhhhhmmm Shizu-chan." He moaned lowly as he collapse ontop of me and we fell to the floor in a heap of stick mess.

"That was…that was.."

"Just the first round." Izaya smirked into my neck as I felt him become hard again. I looked at the clock above the TV. 7:30pm. He still had me for another 4h and 30 mins.

….

…

**Yayayaya. So this was my first ever Lemon. I'm blushing so much it hurts O.O. **

**Please review XD I may even do a sequel. **


End file.
